fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Thompson
Michael "Mike" Thompson is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Mike is a fighter who is killed protecting his formerly-harnessed son Rick and other children in "Sanctuary (Part 2)" by Terry Clayton, who lies to obtain 2nd Mass children for Skitters. Story Season 1 "The Armory" As Mike walks up to Tom, he asks him if he can come with him to the mission to rescue Ben. When Hal arrived at the 2nd mass's new base he asked Hal if Hal had seen his son Rick, but Hal couldn't give him a straight answer. When Hal Mason was telling Cpt. Weaver that Click was killed and excluding him Tom Mason's team was being held hostage by John Pope and his outlaws in exchange for their weapons and food. Weaver agreed to the exchange, and he ordered Hal to be guarded from going back to the building where he was captured at, but he decides to let Hal, against his orders go back with Anne Glass and makes it look like Hal stole his rifle and barricaded him in a closet; luckily Weaver falls for this and lets the matter go, without retaliation. "Prisoner of War" While on a mission to retrieve Ben from the alien's capture, Mike spots his son, Rick. On an impulse, Mike shouts out for his son, rather than going in covertly, as was the original plan. This shouting sacrifices the original objective, which was to save Ben, but Mike does manage to retrieve Rick. The aversion from the plan also causes Hal and Karen to become captured by the guarding mechs and skitters . Back with the 2nd Mass , Dr. Michael Harris performs an experimental harness removal procedure on Rick while Mike is at his side, worrying and crying. "Grace" He is still sitting by his son's side waiting for his son Rick to wake up. When Rick does Rick asks who he is and he says “I’m your father” after this he realizes where the skitter is and confronts he decides to torture the being for information however all doesn't go well as he put his gun in the skitters mouth and knocks it out, Michael Harris and Anne Glass arrive and everyone except Harris are unhappy with him. Harris tells him "if you put a gun in the skitters mouth don't hesitate to pull the trigger" making Anne very mad at this. When the skitter wakes up he realizes Rick is in the same room as the skitter, Tom Mason, Harris, Anne, and Mike arrive. Rick has put on the harness to try to translate for them what the skitter is trying to say. Mike pulls off the harness even though it could have killed him. "Silent Kill" Rick, Mike's son survived after his pulled off the harness. Mike was later present as Michael Harris was being attacked by the captive skitter, Mike tried to help Harris but it was too late and the skitter killed Harris. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" Mike, Weaver, and Tom tracked down a the runaway Russell family from the 2nd Mass, to get back the antibiotics the family stole, and they were unable until Terry Clayton arrived and ordered the Russell's to hand over the antibiotics. Weaver, Mike and Terry Clayton appeared to be old friends and they speak about the 7th Mass, and that it is now gone with only few survivors. Terry Clayton requests that Mike came with him to escort the children of the 2nd Mass to the 7th Mass base were they'll be safe, so that the fighters can defend the school from an upcoming Espheni attack. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" Mike was assigned to stay with the children while at the 7th Mass Camp. When he saw that the 7th Mass was trading children he made the decision to get the children and run. Tessa wakes up her father and the camp comes alive. They have Mike and Rick pinned down. Mike tells Hal to take the kids and Rick back to the 2nd Mass. Meanwhile Clayton sneaks around him and comes in front of him. In the distance the kids hear a gunshot. Mike is presumed to have been murdered by Clayton. When Ben finds Tom and Dai, Ben mentions that he thinks that Mike was killed. Back at the school, Mike was buried. Death Killed By *Terry Clayton In order to buy the children of the 2nd Mass time to escape, Mike single-handedly holds off the surviving 7th Mass fighters, killing one. As the other fighters distract Mike, Terry sneaks up behind him and tells Mike the world has been ripped apart before shooting him dead. Appearances Gallery 1065045240.jpg fallingskies107c.png Falling-Skies-S1x06-A-town-hall-meeting.jpg falling-skies-ep07.jpg Mike.PNG Falling-Skies-S1x06-Something-is-afoot-in-Falling-Skies-640x348.jpg fsy_s1e06_30.jpg fsy_s1e07_19.jpg grace_skit.jpg Mike and Rick 3321.jpg xxfs 3.JPG|Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Militia